Mi regalo
by CAKE324
Summary: Finn planea darle el mejor regalo de navidad a Marceline, pero que pasa si por un error suyo, el regalo se convierte en un boleto para ganar el perdón de Marceline. Un fic inspirado en esta época del año. MERRY CHRISTMAS A TODOS.


"Mi regalo"

**WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII UNA HISTORIA NAVIDEÑA INSPIRADA EN ESTA ÉPOCA DEL AÑO Y MI PAREJA FAVORITA: FINNCELINE. YEY. TAL VEZ TAMBIÉN HAYA FIOLEE :3. (MUY POCO, PERO HAY).**

**P.D: FINN TIENE 17 EN ESTE FIC.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE. MERRY CHRISTMAS A TODOS.**

_"Mi regalo"_

-Oh Jake, en que problema nos hemos metido- se quejaba Finn mientras se tendía en el piso de la habitación.

-"Nos" me suena a mucha gente, tu solito te metiste en ese problema- dijo Jake tomando una taza de chocolate caliente.

-No me eches la culpa, tú tuviste la idea de jugar con el bajo-hacha de Marceline- se quejo Finn.

-Pero yo no lo rompí- dijo el perro mágico.

-QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE- grito Finn.

-Díselo a Marceline, que cuando se entere te convertirá en el pavo de navidad que cenaremos- dijo Jake en tono de burla.

-Claaaaaaro, pero como tú también tienes algo de culpa, me tienes que ayudar a comprar otro bajo-hacha- dijo Finn.

-QUEEEEEEE- se quejo Jake.

-Sí, tú me vas a ayudar, sino te voy a culpar de todo a ti- lo amenazo el humano.

-Ok Ok, no te esponjes- dijo Jake –Ah y pensar que hace algunas horas todo iba muy bien…-

**FLASHBACK…**

Era una mañana tranquila y fría en la tierra de Ooo, y nuestro héroe, Finn el humano dormía plácidamente en su cama, hasta que cierto perro mágico lo despertó.

-DESPIERTA FINN- le grito Jake en el oído.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- grito como niña- JAKE CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA- grito Finn molesto.

-Tranquilízate chamaco, tenemos que arreglar la casa, ya se acercan las fiesta- dijo Jake subiéndose a la cama de Finn.

-Si cierto, despiértame cuando acabes de decorar- dijo Finn volviéndose a dormir.

-NADA QUE DESPIÉRTAME, TU ME VAS A AYUDAR- dijo Jake sacándolo de la cama.

-Bueno pero no te enojes- dijo Finn zafándose de su agarre.

-Bien, entonces necesito que vayas a comprar algunas cosas mientras yo desenredo las luces- dijo Jake sacando unas luces navideñas (esas que decoran los árboles de navidad y la parte de afuera de las casas).

-Ok que quieres que compre- dijo Finn poniéndose un abrigo (está nevando afuera XD).

-Nuevos adornos de navidad- dijo Jake.

-¿Qué paso con los otros?- pregunto Finn.

-El rey helado los destruyo cuando hizo otra de sus visitas inesperadas el año pasado- dijo Jake.

-Ok regreso en 2 horas- dijo Finn saliendo de la casa.

Camino hasta la tienda de un duende que vendía adornos de navidad, y en la tienda se encontró con alguien especial.

-Hola Finn- lo saludo Marceline.

-Hola Marcy, ¿también estas comprando adornos?- pregunto Finn.

-Sí, los viejos ya no me gustaban, ¿luego me ayudas a decorar mi casa?- pregunto Marceline.

-Claro, si tú también me ayudas a mí y a Jake a decorar nuestra casa- dijo Finn.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos en tu casa, todavía tengo que comprar otras cosas- dijo Marceline buscando más adornos de navidad, mientras Finn también buscaba más adornos.

Luego de 2 horas Finn ya había comprado todos los adornos navideños que se verían bien en su casa, estaba caminando con un montón de bolsas llenas de cosas frágiles.

-JAKE, ME PODRÍAS AYUDAR CON ESTO- grito desde afuera de la casa.

-EMMMMMMMMMM, AHORITA ESTOY INDISPUESTO- grito Jake desde adentro.

-¿TE ENREDASTE CON LAS LUCES OTRA VEZ?- pregunto Finn.

-TAL VEZ- grito Jake.

Finn dejo las bolsas que traía en el suelo y abrió la puerta de la casa viendo que Jake se había enredado con los cables de las luces, inmovilizando sus manos y pies.

-Ay Jake, la próxima vez yo desenredo las luces- dijo Finn ayudando a Jake a desenredar los cables.

-No es mi culpa 'mano, los cables estaban muy enredados- se justifico Jake.

-Bueno, pero luego me ayudas con las bolsas- dijo Finn.

Luego de desenredar a Jake de las luces, los dos se pusieron a decorar la casa con los adornos que había comprado Finn. Cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Yo abro- dijo Jake acercándose a la puerta.

-Hola Jake- dijo Marceline poniendo una de sus caras de demonio.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH- grito Jake tirándose al piso.

-Ay solo es Marceline, miedoso- dijo Finn ayudando a Jake a levantarse.

-No tenía miedo, solo estaba cantando mi canción favorita de Michael Au Au Au Au Au- dijo Jake imitando a Michael Jackson.

-Eres una niña- dijo Finn.

-Bueno chicos, les prometí que vendría a ayudarlos, asa que, ¿en qué les ayudo?- pregunto Marceline.

-Podrías poner las luces, antes de que Jake se enrede otra vez con ellas- dijo Finn.

-Claro- dijo Marceline y floto fuera de la casa para poner las luces.

-Como que me voy a volver a enredar, me enrede cuando trate de desenredarlas no cuando las estaba poniendo- se quejo Jake.

-Claro, lo que tú digas- dijo Finn poniendo unos adornos en las paredes.

Paso media hora hasta que terminaron de decorar la casa. Se veía bonita. Habían puesto guirnaldas verdes, rojas y doradas en el interior de la casa, también habían puesto un pino en una esquina de la casa decorado con guirnaldas blancas y esas bolas de cerámica que se ponen en los arboles XD. Fuera de la casa, ya habían prendido las luces y se veía fantástico.

-Nos quedo preciosa la casa- dijo Jake.

-Si cierto- dijo Finn.

-Bueno, ahora tienen que ayudarme a decorar mi casa- dijo Marceline.

-Claro- dijeron Finn y Jake, y acompañaron a Marceline hasta su casa.

Ya en la casa de Marceline, todos se pusieron a decorar, hasta que sonó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- contesto Marceline.

-_Hola prima, solo quería decirte que iré a pasar navidad contigo este año- _dijo Marshall por el auricular.

-¿Enserio? Qué bueno primo- dijo Marceline emocionada.

_-Ah por cierto, creo que alguien te está esperando en la puerta- _dijo Marshall, y en ese momento tocaron a puerta de la casa.

-¿Uh? Espérame un rato- dijo Marceline y fue a abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie.

-Mmmmmmmm, que raro- se dijo a sí misma.

-HOLA PRIMA- dijo Marshall saltando del techo.

-AH- grito Marceline –MARSHALL- dijo y lo abrazo.

-También me alegra verte- dijo Marshall devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿Quién es el Marcy?- pregunto Finn.

-Oh, el es mi primo Marshall- dijo Marceline soltando a Marshall –Marshall, el es Finn- le presento Marceline.

-Ah eres el novio de mi prima- dijo Marshall, y Marceline y Finn se sonrojaron por lo que dijo Marshall.

-No es mi novio, solo somos amigos- dijo Marceline golpeándole un hombro.

-Ay solo era una broma- dijo Marshall –Bueno, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- pregunto curioso.

-Estábamos decorando la casa- dijo Marceline y lo invito a pasar.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH OTRO VAMPIRO- grito Jake asustado.

-No que ya lo habías superado- dijo Finn en tono de burla.

-Ah sí lo supere- dijo Jake.

-Tranquilo perrito, solo como perros mágicos amarillos- dijo Marshall burlándose de Jake.

-Ay que me da- dijo Jake fingiendo desmayarse.

-Mejor vámonos a la cocina Marshall- dijo Marceline empujándolo a la cocina.

-Uf qué bueno que se fue- dijo Jake.

-Eres una niña- dijo Finn burlándose.

-Ay, mejor cállate chamaco- se quejo Jake, hasta que una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza –Oye, ¿y si tocamos el bajo de Marceline?- dijo Jake.

-¿QUÉ? Estás loco, Marceline nos matara si tocamos su bajo- dijo Finn.

-Ay vamos hermanito, ¿Qué podría pasar?- dijo Jake agarrando el bajo-hacha de Marceline que estaba en la sala.

-Jake deja eso antes de que hagas algo estúpido- dijo Finn quitándole el bajo-hacha pero de pronto hace un mal movimiento y cae al piso, rompiendo el bajo por la mitad. Finn y Jake se quedaron Poker Face.

-Oh por GLOP, ROMPÍ EL BAJO DE MARCELINE- grito Finn mientras Jake le tapaba la boca.

-Shhhhhh, baja la voz te puede escuchar- dijo Jake.

-¿Chicos que pasa ahí adentro?- pregunto Marceline desde la cocina.

-Orales esconde el bajo- le dijo Finn a Jake –Nada Marcy- dijo poniéndose nervioso mientras Jake arrojaba el bajo por la ventana.

-Emmmmmmm, Marcy ya nos tenemos que ir- dijo Jake agarrando a Finn del brazo.

-Ok, entonces los veo mañana- dijo Marceline desde la cocina.

-Claro adiós- dijo Finn y se monto sobre Jake quien aumento su tamaño.

Camino a casa de Finn y Jake.

-OH POR GLOP, MARCELINE NOS VA A MATAR- grito Finn muy nervioso.

-ERROOR TE VA A MATAR A TI, TU ROMPISTE EL BAJO- le replico Jake.

-¿COMÓ? A TI SE TE OCURRIÓ LA BRILLANTE IDEA DE JUGAR CON EL BAJO- se quejo Finn.

-Pero yo no lo rompí- se justifico Jake.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-¿Dónde hay una tienda donde vendan bajos-hachas?- dijo Finn montado sobre el lomo de Jake.

-No lo sé 'mano- dijo Jake caminando.

-¿Y si le preguntamos a ese señor encapuchado?- pregunto Finn.

-Mmmmmmmm, no lo sé Finn, ese tipo me da mala espina- dijo Jake mirando al encapuchado.

-Ay no seas paranoico, además tenemos que apurarnos en encontrar otro bajo-hacha idéntico al de Marcy- dijo Finn quien se estaba bajando del lomo de Jake.

Jake volvió a su tamaño normal y ambos caminaron hasta donde estaba el encapuchado. En eso él se da vuelta dejando ver su rostro.

-¿Ash?- dijeron Finn y Jake al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué quieren tontos?- pregunto Ash con tono de desagrado.

-Te dije que ese sujeto me daba mala espina, ya vámonos- dijo Jake jalado a Finn del brazo.

-No espera, tal vez el nos diga lo que queremos saber- dijo Finn -¿Sabes donde consigo un bajo-hacha?- le pregunto a Ash.

-Si lo supiera ¿crees que te lo diría?- dijo Ash con desdén.

-Ok…- dijo Finn.

Luego cambian a una escena en la que Ash está debajo de una pata de Jake, quien se había hecho grande, y Finn se había subido sobre su lomo.

-¿Ahora si nos vas a decir lo que queremos saber?- dijo Finn en tono amenazante.

-AAAHHH OK OK OK OK OK, HAY UNA TIENDA DE INSTRUMENTOS DETRÁS DE LAS MONTAÑAS- dijo Ash –POR FAVOR QUÍTAME ESTE PERRO GORDO DE ENCIMA- grito ya sin aire.

-Muy bien, vámonos Jake- dijo Finn, y Jake quito su pata del cuerpo de Ash y se fueron a las montañas para conseguir otro bajo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Marceline.

-Primo ¿quieres tocar una canción?- pregunto Marceline.

-Claro, solo déjame sacar mi guitarra- dijo Marshall sacando una guitarra roja de un estuche negro.

-Si claro, también voy a sacar mi bajo-hacha- dijo Marceline yendo a la sala para sacar su bajo, pero se dio con la sorpresa de que no estaba en el lugar donde siempre lo dejaba.

-¿Y mi bajo?- se pregunto a sí misma.

-¿Qué pasa prima? ¿No ibas por tu bajo?- dijo Marshall apareciendo con su guitarra en la mano.

-Es que no encuentro mi bajo- dijo Marceline.

-Esta es tu casa prima, yo no sé donde guardas tus cosas- dijo Marshall.

-Que graciosos, ayúdame a buscar mi bajo- dijo Marceline y los dos se pusieron a buscar.

Marceline busco desesperadamente su bajo, no era posible que se le perdiera dentro de la casa, tenía que estar por algún lado, Marshall, por su parte, buscaba más relajado por fuera de la casa, de pronto algo llamo su atención.

-Emmmmmmm, MARCY- la llamo desde afuera de la casa.

-SIIII- le contesto.

-¿TU BAJO TIENE FORMA DE HACHA?- pregunto.

-SIIIIIII, ¿LO ENCONTRASTE?- pregunto Marceline.

-EMMMMMMM, ¿SEGURA QUE LO QUIERES VER?- dijo Marshall viendo que el bajo estaba roto por la mitad.

-VOY A SALIR A VER QUE PASA- dijo Marceline y en ese momento abrió la puerta de la casa y salió en dirección a donde se encontraba Marshall.

-¿Segura que quieres ver tu bajo?- pregunto Marshall poniéndose en frente de ella bloqueando su visión del bajo.

-Agh muévete- dijo Marceline empujando a Marshall a un lado, dejando ver el bajo roto por la mitad. A Marceline se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el piso al ver que su posesión más valiosa (aparte Hambo) ya no funcionaba.

-Trate de advertirte prima- dijo Marshall.

Marceline cayó de rodillas al piso y siguió miro su bajo, prácticamente, le habían quitado una parte de ella, se sintió peor que la ver que Ash le vendió a Hambo a una bruja, su bajo era como una extensión de su cuerpo y ahora ya no tenía remedio.

-Mi bajo- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Estás bien Marcy?- pregunto Marshall tocándole el hombro.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo Marceline, y trato de asimilar lo que estaba viendo, hasta que un olor en su bajo de le hizo familiar.

-Finn y Jake- dijo frunciendo el seño.

-¿Ah?- dijo Marshall confundido.

-Esos 2 tontos me las van a pagar- dijo Marceline levantándose y flotando hasta la casa de Finn y Jake.

-Me perdí de algo- se dijo a si mismo Marshall.

Mientras tanto con Finn y Jake.

Ya estaba obscureciendo y todavía tenían que rodear las montañas si querían llegar a la tienda de instrumentos que les había indicado Ash.

-Hermano ya estoy cansado, cuando llegamos a la tienda esa- dijo Jake volviendo a su tamaño normal.

-Jake solo nos falta rodear la mitad de la montaña, vamos que si no se va a hacer más noche- dijo Finn y Jake aumento su tamaño para seguir caminando.

-AY hermano en los problemas en que nos metes- dijo Jake.

-Tú tuviste la idea- se quejo Finn.

-Pero yo no lo rompí- dijo Jake.

-Solo sigue caminando- dijo Finn.

Luego de media hora llegaron a la tienda de instrumentos que era propiedad de una bruja, quien estaba sentada en una silla jugando con una varita mágica.

Finn y Jake se pusieron a buscar un bajo parecido al de Marceline, y luego de confundir un montón de guitarras con bajos encontraron uno, pero este no se parecía en nada al de Marceline, no tenia forma de hacha, ni siquiera era rojo, era un bajo normal color negro.

-Hermano, este seguro es el único bajo que hay en toda la tienda- dijo Jake.

-No, debe haber otro- dijo Finn y camino hasta donde estaba la bruja para preguntarle si había otro bajo.

-Disculpe, señora- dijo Finn.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- pregunto la bruja levantando la mirada.

-¿Este es el único bajo en toda la tienda?- pregunto Finn mostrándole el bajo a la bruja. En eso la bruja abre los ojos de golpe.

-Emmmmmmm, ese bajo no está a la venta niño- dijo la bruja tratando de quitarle el bajo.

-¿Cómo? Pero si nosotros vamos a pagar por el- dijo Finn.

-Lo siento, está reservado para otra persona- dijo la bruja.

-¿Quién querría reservar un bajo? ¿Acaso sabe todo por lo que tuvimos que pasar para poder comprar un bajo?- dijo Finn comenzando a molestarse.

-Ese no es mi problema, alguien más lo quiere y no voy a dejar que ese alguien se quede sin su bajo- dijo la bruja levantándose de su lugar.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es ese alguien que también quiere un bajo?- pregunto Finn.

-La señorita Marceline Abadeer- dijo la bruja. A Finn se le abrieron los ojos como platos, ¿para que Marceline quería otro bajo?, pero él quería dárselo como un regalo de disculpa por haber roto el otro bajo.

-Nosotros somos sus amigos- dijo Finn.

-Eso no cambian nada. El bajo se queda aquí hasta que la señorita Abadeer venga a comprarlo- dijo la bruja.

-Mire señora bruja, nosotros vinimos hasta aquí porque rompimos el…- fue interrumpido por Jake.

-Tú lo rompiste niño- dijo Jake.

-… porque rompí el otro bajo que tenia Marceline y si no le compro otro que lo reemplace es probable que me mate, así que ¿me podría dar el bajo?- dijo Finn en un momento de desesperación.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm, está bien- dijo finalmente la bruja.

-SIIIIIIIIIII- dijeron Finn y Jake.

-Pero si me entero que mienten…- dijo la bruja en tono amenazante.

-Le juramos que no mentimos señora bruja- dijo Jake.

-Nunca me case- se quejo la bruja.

-Y nosotros no mentimos- dijo Jake.

-Bien. Escojan un estuche para el bajo- dijo la bruja volviendo a jugar con la varita mientras Finn y Jake escogían un estuche.

-Oye hermano- dijo Jake.

-¿Qué pasa Jake?- pregunto Finn.

-Ese oso que tiene la bruja, ¿no es el oso de Marceline?- pregunto Jake. Finn voltea a ver al oso. "Hambo" pensó Finn.

-Si cierto, ¿lo llevamos con Marceline?- dijo Finn.

-Mejor yo se lo robo mientras tú le pagas por el bajo. Capaz que nos delata con Marceline si le pedimos el oso- dijo Jake.

-Ok- dijo Finn y se fue a pagar el bajo mientras Jake se hacía más pequeño para que la bruja no se diera cuenta de que trataba de llevarse el oso.

Mientras tanto en casa de Finn y Jake.

-FINN Y JAKE ABRAN LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO- gritaba Marceline desde fuera de la puerta pero nadie contestaba.

-NO ME PIENSAN ABRIR, MUY BIEN- dijo Marceline y en acto seguido le tiro una parada fuerte a la puerta y esta cayó al suelo.

-¿DÓNDE SE ESCONDEN TONTOS?- grito Marceline.

-Por favor no me mates- dijo BMO. asustado en un rincón.

-Oh, lo siento BMO. no quería asustarte- dijo Marceline poniéndose a la altura de la consola.

-Y Finn y Jake no están aquí- dijo BMO.

-¿Sabes donde están?- pregunto Marceline.

-Dijeron que se iban a comprar algo y salieron corriendo de la casa- dijo BMO.

-Mmmmmmmm, gracias BMO.- dijo Marceline saliendo de la casa.

-Uf, estuvo cerca- dijo BMO. para sí mismo.

Mientras tanto con Finn y Jake.

-Bueno señora bruja ya nos vamos- dijo Jake haciéndose más grande y Finn se subió a su lomo.

-Claro PERO COMO ME ENTERE DE QUE ES UNA MENTIRA LO QUE DICEN- amenazo la bruja.

-Si claro, adiós- dijo Jake y se fue con Finn a su casa.

-AY estos niños- dijo la bruja volviendo a jugar con la varita.

-¿Tienes el oso Jake?- pregunto Finn.

-SI hermano- dijo Jake sacando el oso –Y la bruja no se dio cuenta-

-Mejor apúrate en llegar a la casa- dijo Finn.

En eso suena el teléfono (con cámara XD) de Jake.

-¿Hola?- dijo Jake por el auricular.

_-Jake, no sé que habrán echo tu y Finn para que Marceline este molesta pero lo esta así que mejor regresen rápido a la casa- _dijo BMO.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso BMO?- pregunto Jake.

_-Se los diré cuando lleguen adiós- _dijo BMO. y colgó el teléfono.

-Parece que Marceline ya se entero de que rompiste su bajo hermano- dijo Jake.

-Oh no, seguro esta esperándonos afuera de la casa para ahorcarme- decía Finn.

-Tu tranquilo yo nervioso, eso no pasara, solo le tienes que dar el bajo nuevo y asunto arreglado- dijo Jake.

-Mmmmmmmm, mejor apúrate Jake- dijo Finn.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Marceline.

-AGH esos 2 tontos se me escaparon- dijo Marceline tirándose, o mejor dicho, flotando sobre el sofá.

-Ya relájate primita, ¿Qué tal si tocamos una canción?- dijo Marshall afinando su guitarra.

-Recuerda que no tengo mi bajo- dijo Marceline.

-Pies tu cantas y yo toco- dijo Marshall.

-Claro, ¿Qué canción quieres cantar?- pregunto Marceline.

-A ver si reconoces la letra- dijo Marshall y comenzó a tocar la guitarra, Marceline reconoció la canción al instante…

Do you know what's worth fighting for,  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And you're thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
you're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone

When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something side this heart has died  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

-Amo esa canción- dijo Marshall.

-Yo también, ahora a ti te toca cantar algo, yo toco la guitarra- dijo Marceline quitándole la guitarra a Marshall.

-Que quieres que cante- dijo Marshall.

-Emmm, una de Michael-

-Ok…

I Gave Her Money  
I Gave Her Time  
I Gave Her Everything  
Inside One Heart Could Find  
I Gave Her Passion  
My Very Soul  
I Gave Her Promises  
And Secrets So Untold

And She Promised Me Forever  
And A Day We'd Live As One  
We Made Our Vows  
We'd Live A Life Anew  
And She Promised Me In Secret  
That She'd Love Me For All Time  
It's A Promise So Untrue  
Tell Me What Will I Do?

And It Doesn't Seem To Matter  
And It Doesn't Seem Right  
'Cause The Will Has Brought No Fortune  
Still I Cry Alone At Night  
Don't You Judge Of My Composure  
'Cause I'm Lying To Myself  
And The Reason Why She Left Me  
Did She Find In Someone Else?

(Who Is It?)  
It Is A Friend Of Mine  
(Who Is It?)  
Is It My Brother!  
(Who Is It?)  
Somebody Hurt My Soul, Now  
(Who Is It?)  
I Can't Take This Stuff No More

I Am The Damned  
I Am The Dead  
I Am The Agony Inside  
The Dying Head  
This Is Injustice  
Woe Unto Thee  
I Pray This Punishment  
Would Have Mercy On Me

And She Promised Me Forever  
That We'd Live Our Life As One  
We Made Our Vows  
We'd Live A Love So True  
It Seems That She Has Left Me  
For Such Reasons Unexplained  
I Need To Find The Truth  
But See What Will I Do!

And It Doesn't Seem To Matter  
And It Doesn't Seem Right  
'Cause The Will Has Brought No Fortune  
Still I Cry Alone At Night  
Don't You Judge Of My Composure  
'Cause I'm Bothered Everyday  
And She Didn't Leave A Letter  
She Just Up And Ran Away

(Who Is It?)  
It Is A Friend Of Mine  
(Who Is It?)  
Is It My Brother?  
(Who Is It?)  
Somebody Hurt My Soul, Now  
(Who Is It?)  
I Can't Take It 'Cause I'm Lonely

(Who Is It?)  
It Is Friend Of Mine  
(Who Is It?)  
To Me I'm Bothered  
(Who Is It?)  
Somebody Hurt My Soul, Now  
(Who Is It?)  
I Can't Take It 'Cause I'm Lonely

And It Doesn't Seem To Matter  
And It Doesn't Seen Right  
'Cause The Will Has Brought No Fortune  
Still I Cry Alone At Night  
Don't You Judge Of My Composure  
'Cause I'm Lying To Myself  
And The Reason Why She Left Me  
Did She Find Someone Else?  
(X6)

-Linda canción- dijo Marceline dejando a un lado la guitarra.

-Claro, si es de Michael- dijo Marshall –Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué te molestas tanto por un bajo?- pregunto y Marceline le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-No solo era un bajo, era como otra extensión de mi cuerpo, y además, no me gusta que agarren mis cosas sin pedir permiso- dijo Marceline.

-Ok, yo no dije nada entonces- dijo Marshall.

Mientras tanto con Finn y Jake.

-Así que Finn rompió el bajo-hacha de Marceline, y compraron otro, pero ella está muy molesta con ustedes- dijo BMO.

-Exacto- dijo Jake.

-Tendrás que dárselo en navidad- dijo BMO.

-¿Por qué en navidad?- pregunto Finn.

-Porque sería muy romántico que se lo dieras en navidad y que luego le pidas disculpas bajo un muérdago y…- dijo Jake dramáticamente hasta que fue interrumpido por Finn.

-Ok ya entendí- dijo Finn.

-Jake tiene razón, tienes que dárselo en navidad, a menos que te mate antes de esa fecha- dijo BMO.

RING RING.

-Yo contesto- dijo Jake y estiro su brazo para coger el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- dijo Jake.

_-Hola Jake- _dijo una voz felina.

-Cake, hola ¿Cómo están tu y Fionna?- pregunto Jake.

_-Bien, ¿podríamos pasar navidad con ustedes en Ooo?- _pregunto Cake.

-Claro ¿Cuándo vienen?- pregunto Jake.

_-El 24, entonces nos vemos- _dijo Cake.

-Claro adiós- dijo Jake colgando el teléfono.

-¿Quién era Jake?- pregunto Finn.

-Era Cake, se viene con Fionna a pasar navidad aquí- dijo Jake.

-¿Enserio? Qué bien- dijo Finn.

Y pasaron 3 días desde la llamada de Cake. Jake se había ido a comprar regalos para ella, Fionna y Finn, mientras que Finn se escondía en cualquier lugar para que Marceline no lo mate antes de darle el regalo que le había comprado.

Ya era 24 de diciembre y Jake estaba en la cocina preparando el pavo de navidad, cuando el sonido de la puerta lo distrajo.

-YA VOY- grito Jake y camino hasta la puerta para abrirla. Cuando la abrió encontró a Fionna y a Cake.

-FIONNA CAKE- dijo Jake estirando los brazos para abrazarlas.

-Hola Jake- dijo Fionna rascándole la cabeza.

-FINN BAJA A SALUDAR- grito Jake.

Finn baja las escaleras y corre para abrazar a Fionna y Cake.

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos- dijo Finn soltando a Fionna y a Cake.

-Si cierto, será mejor que los ayude a preparar la cena de esta noche- dijo Cake yéndose a la cocina con Jake.

-Oye Finn ¿quieres ir a visitar a Marshall? Me dijo que estaba con su prima- pregunto Fionna helándole la sangre a Finn.

-Emmm, y si mejor vamos a otra parte- dijo Finn poniéndose nervioso.

-No seas niña, vamos- dijo Fionna jalándolo del brazo.

En el camino Finn se ponía cada vez más nervioso, sabía que si Marceline lo veía, lo mataría, así que, cuando llegaron a la casa de Marceline, Fionna toco la puerta, y cuando lo hizo Finn salió corriendo de ahí sin que Fionna se diera cuenta.

-Yo abro- dijo Marshall caminando a la puerta para abrirla. Al hacerlo se encontró con Fionna-

-FIONNA- dijo Marshall abrazándola y luego los 2 se dieron un beso.

-Consíganse una habitación- dijo Marceline a lo lejos poniendo una mueca de asco.

-Hola Marceline- la saludo Fionna.

-Hola Fi-

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te quedarías en Aaa- dijo Marshall invitándola a pasar.

-Vine con Cake a pasar navidad con Finn y Jake, por cierto ¿Dónde está Finn?- dijo Fionna mirando a todas partes.

-No lo sé, ¿vino contigo?- pregunto Marshall.

-Sí, estaba conmigo en la puerta- dijo Fionna.

Mientras tanto con Finn.

Finn se había ido corriendo hasta su casa y al llegar se tiro cansado en el sofá.

-Finn ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué vienes todo agitado?- pregunto Jake.

-Me escondo- dijo Finn hundiendo su cara en el sofá.

-Hasta cuando seguirás con eso- dijo Jake.

-Jake, si me ve me va a matar, ya sabe que rompí su bajo-hacha- dijo Finn.

-Finn, deberías pedirle una disculpa ya, no te puedes estar escondiendo todo el tiempo- dijo Jake.

-Claro que me voy a disculpar, pero ahora no- dijo Finn yéndose a su cuarto.

Las horas pasaron y pronto cayó la noche. Jake y Cake ya habían acabado de preparar la cena y habían llamado a Fionna y a Finn a que se sentaran con ellos para cenar, Fionna había invitado a Marshall y a Marceline a que cenaran con ellos, lo cual Cake no estaba enterada, pero como era navidad, decidió dejarlos cenar con ellos también. Pasadas las 12 de la noche todos intercambiaron regalos, pero alguien, durante el intercambio se retiro a la parte más alta de la casa.

-Oye ¿no vas a bajar?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. A Finn se le helo la sangre al oír esa voz.

-Emmm, solo vine a tomar aire- mintió.

-Oye, ¿Por qué te has estado ocultando todos estos días?- le pregunto Marceline acercándose a él.

-No es nada- dijo Finn.

-Yo creo que si sabes porque te has estado escondiendo- dijo Marceline y de su espalda saco su bajo roto a la mitad -¿Ay algo que me quieras decir?-

-Fue un accidente, a Jake se le ocurrió la idea de jugar con tu bajo, yo se lo quite pero tropecé y golpe el bajo contra el piso, así se rompió el bajo- dijo Finn.

-Ya lo sabía- dijo Marceline y Finn se quedo con cara de WTF –Jake me conto esta tarde, antes de venir-

-Lo siento- dijo Finn –Debí pedirte disculpas antes, pero…- fue interrumpido por Marceline.

-Tranquilo, no estoy molesta- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa tierna.

-Pero tú amabas ese bajo- dijo Finn.

-Ya lo sé, pero no me puedo enojar por siempre con un amigo, además, puedo conseguir otro bajo- dijo Marceline.

-¿Hablas de este?- dijo Finn sacando el bajo que compro en la tienda de la bruja.

-Pero como…- dijo Marceline sorprendida, cuando fue interrumpida por Finn.

-Luego de romper tu bajo, Jake y yo salimos a conseguir otro, el plan era comprar uno que se pareciera al tuyo, para que no te dieras cuenta, pero en la tienda de la bruja solo había este- dijo Finn dándole el bajo a Marceline.

-Gracias Finn- dijo Marceline abrazándolo, Finn también correspondió el abrazo

Estuvieron ahí por largo rato hasta que Marceline lo soltó.

-Sabes, es el mejor regalo que me han dado- dijo Marceline.

-¿Segura que es el mejor regalo que te han dado?- dijo Finn.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Marceline confundida.

En eso Finn saca a Hambo de una bolsa.

-HAMBO- dijo Marceline y abrazo al oso volviendo a sentirse una niña -¿Cómo lo encontraste?- pregunto feliz.

-La bruja de la tienda lo tenía, Jake lo robo sin que se diera cuenta- dijo Finn.

-Gracias Finn, me has dado el mejor regalo de la vida, y… (Se le empezó a quebrar la voz) también me has devuelto lo mejor que tuve de mi infancia- dijo Marceline volviendo a abrazar a Finn.

-Feliz navidad Marcy- dijo Finn mientras abrazaba a Marceline.

-Feliz navidad Finn- dijo Marceline.

Y se quedaron abrazados ahí, hasta que Marceline alza la mirada y ve una plata de hojas verdes y frutos rojos, luego mira a Finn.

-Muérdago- le dice en voz baja. Finn alza la mirada y ve la planta.

Luego los 2 van acercando sus rostros, hasta poder sentir la respiración del otro. Cuando quedaban pocos centímetros separándolos, Marceline lleva sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Finn y el rodea su cintura. Y en ese momento los 2 cortaron la distancia entre ellos, juntando sus labios en un beso, un beso que duro mucho, hasta que la falta de aire los separo.

-Ese es mi regalo para ti- dijo Marceline. Y los 2 se volvieron a besar.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH QUE BONITO ¿NO CREEN?**

**AMO ESTA ÉPOCA DEL AÑO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS.**

**P.D: LES RECOMIENDO ESCUCHAR 21 GUNS DE GREEN DAY Y WHO IS IT MIENTRAS LEEN.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS A TODOS…**


End file.
